


Lara & Bruce: Legend of Arkham

by Goro1007



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anger, Angry Sex, Burglary, Car Chases, Catsuit, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Leather Trousers, Legend era Tomb Raider, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goro1007/pseuds/Goro1007
Summary: When Lara Croft travels to Gotham City, she and Batman meet for the first time. They're getting close to each other on their first mutual adventure.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Doppelganger (Tomb Raider), Gilda Dent/Harvey Dent, Lara Croft/Bruce Wayne, Lara Croft/Selina Kyle, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	1. Lara & Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lara Croft attends the opening of an exhibition at the Gotham Museum of Antiquities to acquire the Sword of Immortality, she meets Bruce Wayne.

Batman gathered all his strength to endure the cavalcade of light and sound overloading his senses. The built-in eye and ear protectors of the cowl weren't there to protect him. The bright lamps of Gotham Museum of Antiquities were reflected in the glass cases, and everyone in the crowd was constantly talking, desperatley trying to network with the higher class. It would have been a background murmur for most people, but Batman heard all the nerve-wracking banal dialogues. Even worse, without the mask he looked like the meek Bruce Wayne, not the threatening Batman, and no one here was afraid of Bruce Wayne, because only the powerful were invited. Everyone was addressing him without qualms in the hopes of snatching a small piece of the huge Wayne fortune for a project or in exchange of a favor.

Gotham has progressed a lot in gender equality: there have been more and more women among corrupt politicians, bought cops, greedy company executives and supervillains. But at the reception most of the powerful people seeking Bruce Wanye’s favors were still men. While the men annoyed his ears with their pestering, the women on their sides attacked his eyes with their brightly glittering dresses and jewelry.

Batman recalled how at events like this he could trust his good friends Harvey and Gilda to rescue him from annoying situations like this. It seemed like ages has passed since that one reception at the Wayne Manor when Gilda and Harvey, still unscarred and sane, saved him from what must have been the most boring conversation in the world. The three of them left the reception area unnoticed, then they split: Batman headed for the Batcave to go on patrol, while Harvey and Gilda were looking for some privacy.

When Batman checked the manor's surveillance tapes from that evening, he found the recording of Harvey and Gilda. She led him by his tie to a secluded hallway. The wide brim of her hat hid most of her face, but Batman could see her smile. They were both in a hurry, they didn’t have much time together because of Harvey's prosecution work. She stood with her back at a wall, reached under her skirt with both hands at the sides and slipped down her panties, while Harvey unzipped his pants. He gave her a short kiss on the lips, while both of them had their hands full.

When her panties reached her ankles, she leaned back against the wall and wrapped her right leg around his waist. Her right thigh was the only skin that showed on the recording. He aimed using both his hands, then started moving his hips impatiently, pressing her body against the wall. She put her arms around his shoulders and her hat covered her face completely. His left hand grabbed her bare thigh, his right hand her breast, creasing her dress. According to the timecode 5 minutes 14 seconds after the first penetration they turned their head to whisper something in each other's ears, which affected Harvey so much, he instantly went faster. 1 minute 44 seconds later he abruptly stopped and released her thigh. She quickly pulled up her panties, while he buttoned his pants.

Batman deleted this recording. He didn't need it and he felt like it would be wrong to allow access to it for the entire Bat Family. Since then, Harvey's mind was taken over by the Two-Face personality and Gilda has disappeared without a trace. From time to time Batman thought that perhaps if he had analyzed the recording more thoroughly, using the Bat Computer, he could have seen the signs of Harvey's lability on him or maybe even on her. And now Bruce was lonely without his friends. Of course, there were a lot of women at the reception who would've loved to get closer to Bruce Wayne, one of Gotham’s most famous magnates, but that wouldn't have helped his loneliness.

Then he saw her. She stood out from the crowd. She entered the crowded hall without a man on her side. She walked with the confidence of a woman who knows what she wants and that she can get it. Unlike most women in the crowd, she wasn't overladen with sparkling jewelry, nor did her dress glitter: she wore a simple but elegant, matte black, form fitting cocktail dress that could barely contain her surprisingly defined muscles and strikingly large breasts.

But for Batman, her most remarkable feature was the way she moved. A fighter recognizes a fighter, even from a distance, in a crowded room. He was convinced she's a metahuman and she arrived here with a purpose. It was time to find out who she was and what she wanted. Batman put on his most gentle Bruce Wayne face and cut through the sea of guests to catch up with the unknown woman.

The Gotham Museum of Antiquities impressed Lara as she walked up the stairs to the entrance. The colonnade of the building, reminiscent of Renaissance architecture, reminded her of the Greek and Roman ruins she has plundered. Those were more hostile environments, but the darker alleyways of Gotham weren't without danger, either. Walking the streets of the city she realized she could write a whole travel book about its eclectic style. Her financial situation warranted a new book to be published soon.

As Lara entered the reception, she immediately felt most of the men's and some of the women's watchful gaze on herself. Even when she had to dress more practically, she took great care to have a striking effect. Her usual strategy was to use her looks to instantly impress everyone who was attracted to women, then later she would have access to a large set of potential admirers and could pick and choose what she wanted from them.

For now she didn't want any interference, so she avoided eye contact with everyone, less they take it as an invitation. The other useful effect of her striking looks was that it intimidated people, making them think they would never have a chance. Only one woman approached her, and Lara just discreetly raised an index finger to stop her without herself slowing down at all. She didn't even look at her face, only the bright blue color of the woman's dress registered with her. Lara was solely focused on what she came for: the Sword of Immortality. She read about it in his father’s diary, so she was interested in acquiring it. Right now she just wanted to see the relic more than anything else, so she made her way to its display case.

The crowd concentrated in the hall where all the food and drink was, the main exhibition was in the next room, connected to the reception hall by an archway. The exhibition room was so empty that Lara's high heels echoed with every step. The display case was in the middle of the room. The sword and its sheath were propped horizontally next to each other under the glass. The sheath looked very aged: the leather cover might have been originally very ornate, but the cracks almost completely covered any pattern, and it looked like it would fall apart from any touch. On the other hand the sword itself shone beautifully in the light that was intentionally set up to flatter the relic: the long blade was curved at the tip, and the grip was almost tastelessly over-decorated with a gilded surface and half a dozen gems of different colors.

She was surprised when a man approached her. If she had marvelled at the relic for a longer time, it would be expected that one of the potential admirers gathered enough courage to talk to her. But this man didn't need time for that, he must have went for her the moment he saw her enter. His courage impressed her so much, she took the possibility into account that they might have some fun.

"Are you here for the Sword of Immortality?" he asked with the artificial baritone he used as Bruce Wayne.

The voice disappointed Lara. Not its pitch, but its inherent fakeness. She wondered who was standing next to him, so she turned his head. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man with a lame grin on his face that made him look non-threatening. Lara knew that if a man this strong wants to talk to women, he has to try and look non-threatening. That might explain the voice and the smile. The combination of the elegant, but boring looking suit that couldn't hide his muscles, his non-threatening voice and smile, and his direct approach made him an intriguing man. She looked back over her shoulder to see if she can find the woman who was interested in her to check out his competition. No such luck, she couldn't find her. When Lara arrived, she wasn't interested in finding a partner, but now that the man had piqued her interest, she was already looking for multiple options.

"Why would you think that, Mr.…?" Lara asked in a playful voice, then she looked him in the eyes. Most people found her voice pleasant and reassuring, except at times when she was aggressive. She didn't break eye contact, she was determined to test him, maybe he will betray his secret and she can solve this enigma of a man.

"Bruce Wayne," he laughed in embarrassment. His confusion was feigned of course. He used his most charming smile and voice to lull any suspicions. He wanted to learn as much about her as possible before she gets bored with the conversation. Hearing her accent, he had already figured out why she seemed alien here. "And you?"

"My name is Lara Croft."

"Ah, the famous world traveller and tomb…" he hesitated to finish her popular title.

"You can say it, I don't take it as an insult. The truth is, my marketer invented the name 'Tomb Raider' when I killed the bigfoot."

"I read that issue of the _Adventurer!_." Bruce's gaze slid across Lara's bare shoulders and upper arms. "That explains why you have muscles most men here would envy."

Lara was mildly impressed, but impressed nontheless: most men tend to notice something else on her body first. To challenge him even more, she straightened herself more and sticked her chest out. He surprisingly didn't break eye contact.

"And you're the owner of Wayne Enterprises."

"That's right."

"Well, that does not explain _your_ muscles."

This is what Batman was worrying about: she's more perceptive than he thought. She might be as good as a Knight of Gotham or even himself. His loneliness reared its head again, he felt desperate to get to know her: a metahuman from another continent, who was also a beautiful woman.

"Everyone needs a hobby," he tried to joke. "But tell me, what do you know about the sword? You're the expert here, I'm just a layman collector."

She turned to face the sword again. As she was mesmerized by the relic, she licked her lips and forgot her mouth was open for a couple of seconds.

"The sword was ordered by Pope Honorius II as a gift for the Knights Templar. According to the papal bull, it was consecrated by the pope himself to provide eternal life to the knights of the order by the power of love, whatever that means. When the Order of St. Dumas splintered, they took the sword with them, which eventually came into the possession of the Arkham family under unknown circumstances." During the explanation, she turned her head to glance at his angular face with her big eyes. Any other man would have been looking over her shoulder at her cleavage, but he was apparently really interested in the sword. Or to be more precise, what she knew about it. “The sword was rediscovered when an abandoned part of Arkham Asylum was excavated."

"I remember when it was uncovered," he said. He already had great practice at covering up his feelings about the horrors found there. "The sword was found in this sheath. Of course not the original. The original has been in my collection for a longer time."

Lara's eyes lit up, she couldn't hide her excitement, she turned towards him with her whole body. It seems Mr. Wayne was one of the people she had to deal with. She wanted the whole set: the sword and the sheath. And as usual, Lara's professional excitedness spilled over into sexual excitedness. So she immediately cut to the chase:

"I'd love to see your collection sometime." Her interest and enthusiasm was genuine.

"I'd be happy to show it," he replied. Any other man would've been intimidated by her directness. Her character reminded him a bit of Selina Kyle.

Suddenly glass broke and people were screaming in the reception hall. They both turned to see what was happening. There was panic, many people were running towards the exits, other people were cowering from the glass shards falling from the roof. The ends of two heavy ropes fell from the ceiling with loud thumps, one hit a man in the head, he shouted in pain. Slender figures clad in black slid down the ropes.

Bruce instantly started running towards the exit, while Lara reached into her bag to grab her gear: two thigh-strap holsters with a pistol in each of them, a belt with magnetically attached magazines, and a communicator earpiece. By the time she looked up, Bruce had disappeared in the crowd, which didn't surprise her at all. Not everyone can be an adventurer like her. First she kicked off her shoes, then snuck behind the cover of the archway connecting the chaotic reception hall and the empty exhibition room. She ripped her skirt on the left and right side for better movement, strapped the holsters on her thighs, buckled the magazine belt on her waist, and put on the earpiece. She heard the loud clang of the security gates of the main entrance. They were locked in, noone could leave now. Leaning against the archway, she peered into the reception hall to assess the situation.

Batman, now suited up, perched between the steel beams of the roof structure. Two holes were gaping in the rooftop where the ropes hung. All the intruders were down in the hall already. They were clearly members of the League of Assassins. There were people of all genders and backgrounds among them, they were clad in loose black clothing that left only the eyes open, with protective surfaces strapped on their forearms and shins. Each of them had a sword in their hand and a bow on their back.

The guests and the catering crew who couldn't get out in time, were kneeling in the middle of the hall, the assassins keeping them in check with their blades. The assassins' presumed commander was slowly walking around in large circles around them. Apparently all the instructions were already given, they were just silently waiting for something. Batman zoomed in on the commander with his cowl optics to take a closer look. She was a tall woman, her height similar to Talia's, but her eyes didn't match. Uplinking the visual feed with the Bat Computer supported his assumption: the eyes didn't match Talia's file.

Batman counted eight assassins: one among the kneeling hostages, six standing guard around the hostages and one commander walking in circles. Several tactics were possible:

One: A gas bomb could put all of them to sleep, but it's not fast enough, the assasssins would have time to harm the hostages.

Two: He could take out six assassins with batarangs and the batclaw, jump on the seventh between the commander and the hostages to shield them from her. But it is unpredictable how the hostages would react, they might jump up and get in harm's way.

Three: The silent solution was to sneak into one of the alcoves among the shadows, wait for the commander to pass by, then silently grab her, knock her out and hide her body. When the assassins notice she's gone, at least some of them will leave the hostages to look for her, becoming vulnerable. He chose this method.

Lara peeked through the archway from the exhibition room and saw the assassins holding the hostages. She had dealt with fanatics before and knew how dangerous they can be. If they had to choose between fleeing and killing hostages, they might choose dying and taking the hostages with themselves.

Unlike Batman, she didn’t have time to think about her tactics. A soft sound distracted her, it came from the opposite side of the exhibition hall, from the roof. It was only audible, because the echo amplified it. She reflexively turned her head and aimed her pistols at the source of the noise. It was a woman clad in tight, black leather from head to toe, hanging by her legs from a steel beam near the ceiling. Lara couldn't believe her eyes: the stranger's figure and face were surprisingly familiar. She looked very much like her. The woman suddenly bounced off her perching place, twisting her body with the skill of a gymnast, landed on her feet with superhuman flexibility, and started running straight for the display case of the sword.

Lara opened fire at her doppelganger with both guns at the same time. She wanted the combined stopping power. The shots echoed throughout the museum, and to Lara's surprise the stranger jumped to the side at the exact moment of the shot. Lara didn't understand how the woman knew in advance when the trigger would be pulled. She fired again and again, and the doppelganger jumped aside again and again. Lara was walking sideways to find a better angle, and as the doppelganger approached the showcase, Lara's shots blew the glass case to shards. The doppelganger somersaulted over the sword mount, grabbed the relic mid-air and she landed no more than five feet away from Lara.

Lara stared at the doppelganger incredulously and she mimicked Lara's amazed face. Her face and her body looked exactly like Lara's, she was mirrorring her exact stance, but otherwise everything was different about her. The coldness of her eyes was alien to Lara, and her style was an edgy mockery of Lara's. She wore a leather bodysuit with leatherpants cut so low, some of her hip showed. As they locked eyes, Lara aiming right at her doppelganger's upper body, she started wondering if she can ever hit her with a shot. She hoped the doppelganger only knew when to dodge by hearing the triggers click and not by knowing what's in her head. Lara fired again, but just as she pulled the trigger, the doppelganger jumped in the air at a superhuman height and grabbed onto one of the steel beams. Then Lara had bigger problems than worrying about her escaping.

Batman stepped just behind the commander when the first gunshots rang. All the assassins turned towards the sound and the commander immediately saw Batman. She slashed at him with her sword. His block move was so shoddy, Master Kirigi would've sent him to clean the latrine, but it still worked: her blade got stuck between his fins.

Three assassins ran towards the archway to get to Lara, two went to help their commander, while two remained with the hostages, circling away from the two vigilantes to put the hostages between themselves and the attackers.

Batman grabbed the commander's blade and got a chance to push her away, but he didn't want to do it towards the hostages. He spinned around with her and pushed her into the wall, which knocked her to the ground. But this move wasted a lot of time: he didn't know how close the two other assassins were. He saw their stance, he knew where the swords would come from, but he wasn't sure about the timing. He raised his arms to block and the two blades bounced off of his armguards with a loud clang.

Batman heard more shots from the exhibition room, and the body of one of the assassins flew out of the archway. The bullet riddled body slid across the polished floor. The body was followed by Lara slowly backing out through the archway constantly shooting towards the exhibition room alternating between her two guns.

Batman grabbed one of the assassins attacking him and threw them on his other attacker. Both were skilled enough not to accidentally stab each other, but they both landed on the floor. Then he grabbed a batarang from his belt and threw it at one of the assassins guarding the hostages. Hit in the head, the assassin immediately lost consciousness and dropped to the floor. The assassin next to him looked at the unconscious body in surprise, then instantly got shot in the chest and died.

It was Lara. She managed to divide her attention, one gun still aiming at the exhibition room, while the other gun shooting at the assassin guarding the hostages. She planted her feet wide and straightened her back. The shots first scared all the hostages, be then all of them looked at Lara in amazement. They knew Batman at least from the news, but they never saw Lara in action before. One man even whispered an astonished "Wow!", partly impressed by her combat achievement, partly partly impressed by the sight of her thighs peeking out the ripped skirt and her large breasts sticking out due to her fighting stance.

"Enough killing!" Batman shouted and ran at Lara to disarm her.

This was the first time Lara saw Batman in real life. She saw this huge man running towards her. Batman didn’t have time to put on hard armor, he was wearing his light, coverall based batsuit. The thin fabric stuck to his skin, the definition of his stunning muscles showed throw, this two hundred pound men was speeding towards Lara. She would've even enjoyed the sight, if she hadn't felt physically threatened. She jumped away with a somersault just in time, landing on one knee. When Batman arrived where she was just a second ago, an arrow shot from the exhibition room hit Batman's cape. That was meant for Lara.

Lara worried at first the arrow hurt him, but then Batman flipped his cape back and the arrow fell to the ground. "I'm trying to defend myself!" she shouted to him. Then she saw him shooting his batclaw into the exhibition room. The next moment he yanked a small framed, female assassin to himself, who was holding a bow. He brought the assassin to the ground and tied her wrists with the rope of the batclaw. This gave the remaining three assassins time to act: two of them started towards Batman who was preoccupied with the rope. Lara ejected her magazines and brought her guns down to her ammo belt: the magnetically fixed magazines slid into the grips with a satisfying click. But before she could have aimed at the two assassins, the commander whistled and they turned back.

The commander threw a smoke bomb at her own feet and the smoke quickly engulfed her close proximity, including the two other assassins and the bottom end of one of the ropes. Suddenly the rope tightened and pulled the assassins up, they burst out the top of the smoke cloud one by one. Both Batman and Lara ran into the smoke to catch them. He turned on the heat vision of his cowl, but she wasn't prepared with her night goggles. He grabbed the end of the rope just in the last moment and shouted to her: "Here!"

Lara jumped towards the voice and grabbed onto Batman's wide shoulders. He put his arm around her waist and held onto her tight, and in the same moment the rope started to pull them up at a breakneck speed. She felt his body tense up as the rope yanked them up. Her adrenaline was rushing and she enjoyed the muscular man embracing her, her body leaning against his waist and their thighs touching, she even pressed her breast into his armpit.

The rope was hanging from a winch teomprarily bolted to the rooftop. Batman released the rope and purely by intertia flew out the hole, landing top on the roof. As he found his footing, he lowered Lara to her bare feet as well. They both looked around in the night illuminated by the streetlights and the flood lights of the museum, but the assassins were gone already.

As their hearts were still pounding with adrenaline, their ears were pounding, they were panting and slowly realized that the threat was over. They turned their attention to each other still very excited. Lara looked at the man in the costume. He was just as tall and broad-shouldered as Wayne, except Wayne ran away, while Batman jumped in the way of harm, which instantly made the costumed guy way more attractive. She didn't like working with partners, but she realized if she had to choose a partner it would be him. Then her mind went to the next logical place: she was sure they could have a lot of fun together. Actually right here and now, on the rooftop of the museum, she would love to lose herself in this huge mountain of muscle.

Batman also looked at Lara's body. This woman was amazing: she was gung-ho, strong, agile, perceptive, confident, he admired her the same as women like Selina or Talia. And then his mind went to the same place as Lara's: he could take her right here and now, on the rooftop, in her torn dress. For the first time in years, he allowed himself to have an erection.

Then they both came to their senses. Funnily enough, both of them were so blinded by their own desires that neither of them noticed the other one's greedy gaze.

"They took the sword," Lara broke the silence.

"It was the League of Assassins. I need to know what they want with it."

"So you know who they are—" Lara tried to ask, but suddenly there was a loud roar above their heads. She looked up and a sleek, black plane flew over them. It slowed down just enough for Batman to shoot a grappling hook at it without even looking up to aim. The Batwing yanked away Batman. Lara immediately reached to her earpiece:

"Zip, do you see the plane?"

"Yeah, it's all cool, I see it on the radar."

Lara ran towards the edge of the rooftop while answering: "Follow the plane as long as you can, I'll get a vehicle."

"I'm on it," he replied.

Lara ran along the edge of the roof, looking for the perfect lamppost to use. Then he jumped, grabbed the horizontal pole on top of the lamppost, spun around it, then with a Tkatchev changed her direction, then after a spin to gine more speed, landed on top of a parked truck. She dropped on the top of the cab, then on the hood, then onto the street. She already pinpointed a Ducati bike parked next to the truck. With an unladylike move, she jumped on the bike, made a donut to turn in the right direction and made a small wheelie accelerating as fast as she could. She was racing towards the coordinates Zip has been feeding her.

The League of Assassins had the relic she wanted, Batman knew who the League of Assassins were and she knew where Batman was. If she could get to Marco Bertoli's base, finding Batman's shouldn't be too much of a challenge.


	2. A Test of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman meets Talia to learn about the attack on the museum. But Talia has a condition: he has to pass her test of trust.

Batman liked to control every situation. Surveil the surroundings and identify friendlies and hostiles with the sensors built into his cowl, then wait at a vantage point from where he could strike at any time without risking the life of innocent bystanders, possible hostages or even his own. But he didn't always have the opportunity to do that. Back when he only had to deal with gangs, when he was the apex predator and all criminals were his prey, he could stalk them as he pleased. Then the supervillains appeared, he was forced to work together with other superheroes, and worst of all, connect with independently acting metahumans with hidden motivations.

These people wanted to control the situation the same way he did, plus he couldn't just take them out as any lowlife criminal, so he was forced into diplomacy. For Batman, social interaction has always been a challenge, and he had to make all sorts of concessions to other metahumans so they wouldn't feel disadvantaged. This meant arriving on rooftops out in the open, letting others surveil him. With time, he realized it was safer for him as well: if a potential opponent with abilities matching his didn’t see him as a threat, there was less of a chance of combat. Of course, this required mutual trust. It was thanks to this confidence that he could meet the League of Assassins without them holding a sword to his neck for insurance.

He didn’t have to wait long on the rooftop of the old building, under the water tower where he was supposed to meet Talia. A few minutes after his arrival, he heard soft steps above his head, at the top of the water tower. The Assassins have been obviously here earlier, but they waited to make sure he came alone. Two female figures stood at the top: Talia and one of her personal bodyguards. He could barely see them with the naked eye against the dark sky but, the optics of the hood helped identify Talia's face. They both stood with their swords drawn, as if waiting for something, with their boots on the rim of the water tower. Batman didn't speak.

"Why did you want to meet?" Talia shouted down to him.

"You attacked the museum—"

"We didn't do anything like that," Taila interrupted.

After a few seconds of silence, Batman continued:

"I don't care about your word plays: the League of Assassins attacked the museum!"

"I told you, we had nothing to do with it!" Talia shouted back, feeling reluctant to come down to the roof.

"The Sword of Immortality has been stolen."

Talia glanced at her bodyguard, then took an elegant jump from the water tower, landing on one knee in front of Batman, leaning on her sword. She was followed by her bodyguard whose light, baggy pants and braid were fluttering in the wind. They both straightened up, allowing Batman a better look at them.

Looking at Talia she probably wanted Batman to find her attractive. In contrast to her bodyguard's loose-fitting pants, she wore form fitting tight leather. And although her bodyguard's top left her muscular shoulders, tattooed back and narrow waist naked, Talia's cropped leather jacket was way more elegant with its pauldron decorations, she could even show up at a party in it. Its zipper half-way down highlighted the low neckline of her embroidered top. Her makeup, hairstyle and scent were all products of expensive products and services that she owed to her noble upbringing.

The bodyguard, on the other hand, covered her face like a faithful Assassin with a mask and braided her hair to make it manageable in a fight. Only her gaze betrayed her humanity: her big eyes scanned Batman's body suspiciously. Was she looking for weapons on him or just enjoying the sight, who knows. But Talia was long beyond looking for hidden weapons on Batman or even undressing him with her gaze: she had seen everything in both respects. She had a serious look on her face: worried by the news, she wasn't playing around anymore.

"The Sword of Immortality? But I thought it was safe."

"Nothing is safe in Gotham," Batman replied. "Who took it? What do you know?"

"My father has been interested in the Sword of Immortality. According to his research, it could give him eternal life without a Lazarus Pit." She hesitated for a moment. "But for it to work, he has to steal other people's lives." She averted her eyes in shame at her father's motivations: the League should help to save the world, not to serve selfish reasons.

"You have to tell me where Ra's is."

Talia looked in Batman's eyes like she was trying to search his motivations. How much damage will Batman do if she betrays her father?

"I need to know if I can trust you, beloved."

Batman not only understood Talia's situation, but also sympathized with her because of their past. For the first time his voice softened:

"You can trust me."

"And do you trust me, too?"

"I trust you."

"Prove it!"

"How?"

"Your belt. With your weapons. Take it off."

Batman knew Talia was attracted to him, but he also knew how tense both Talia and her bodyguard were because of his "weapons." He spread his cloak, flashing the bright yellow belt that had a different non-lethal gadget hidden in each segment. He unfastened the belt which slipped off his waist, then he dropped it two or three feet behind himself.

This time, when Talia looked at Batman's body from head to toe, not covered by the cloak anymore, with his rippling muscles visible through his suit, the motivation of her gaze was obvious. She looked into his eyes with the slightest hint of mischief in her look, while she slowly took off her left glove with her teeth. Then she slowly descended on one knee, sticking the point of her sword into the top layer of the rooftop between Batman and herself.

Batman looked down at her: her black dress almost disappearing into the darkness, only her face, neck and the bare skin above her neckline shone bright. He could see between her breasts from above, but there was nothing there he hadn't seen before.

The bodyguard jumped next to them to help her get back on her feet:

"Mistress!"

But Talia commanded her back with a gesture of her left hand. Meanwhile, he never broke eye contact with Batman: her strong right hand was gripping the swordhilt between them, while she placed her left hand on his abs. Her fingers were above his waistline, her palm below it. She slowly curled her fingers and hooked them into his pants. Then she slowly started pulling them down just enough to uncover his member. His naked erection popped out of the captivity of the suit. Talia looked at it, then looked Batman in the eye with a curious look.

"Already?" she asked so softly, only Batman could hear it.

"I missed you," Batman explained.

Talia turned her attention back to the erection. He already experienced that it was just a bit longer and thicker than the average to give her that extra pleasure she remembered that fondly. She stared at the details of its textures and saw how the member jumped a tiny bit from excitement. While she wrapped the fingers of her left hand slowly on the erection one by one, her right hand held her blade dangerously close to the penis. It was a test of trust.

Talia slowly pulled back the foreskin a little, then released it. Then again and again. Meanwhile, she leaned forward slowly and opened her lips just a bit: he could feel her breath on the head and it felt like an eternity before her lips finally actually touched it. As the foreskin got pulled back again and again by her soft grip, its edge touched her lips again and again. Then she touched his tip with the tip of her tongue, gently tickling it.

Batman, meanwhile, stood motionless like a statue. He did not initiate, did not reciprocate, only the increasingly hard and swollen penis indicated how much he was enjoying it. But he hadn't forgotten how close Talia's blade was, and the bodyguard was also there, though she was staring in shock at the sight of her mistress fellating him, so she wouldn't pose too much of a threat.

Talia's hand got faster, while her mouth slowly slid onto the shaft, her lips hermetically sealed, she began to suck, and her tongue was licking the whole head sometimes circling it, sometimes pressing hard against it from below. Her hand was now beating him off at full speed, her fist hitting the base.

Batman made no sound, but Talia knew he was nearing the end based on how his dick was reacting. She began nodding to suck it in deeper into his mouth, all the way to her fist, her lips running back and forth from the head to halfway of the erect shaft. She couldn't keep her lips perfectly sealed, and time to time made a loud slurping noise. Her saliva mixed with his pre-cum leaked out her mouth to her chin.

Then she felt the cum squirting into her mouth. Thanks to Batman’s ascetic lifestyle, it didn't take long for him to orgasm. She planned to swallow everything, but the first dose was larger than she expected. She swallowed hard, and before she could swallow again, the next dose was coming. The cum leaked from her mouth to her chin. This surprised Talia so much that she simply forgot about the swallowing and the whole next dose trickled through her lips. Talia then, with her lips closed, pulled her mouth off the still throbbing dick, which then squirted on her face: a stripe of cum stretching from her forehead, covering her eye, ending at her nose. Then Talia pulled her head away, and Batman's hanging dick squirted again, this time the cum stretched from her neck to her bare cleavage. Finally, one last squirt dripped on her left breast and slowly began to trickle down between the breasts, under her top.

Talia stood up as Batman pulled his pants up. Two streaks of cum were hanging from her chin, slowly stretching, but not yet dropping. Without a word, she conjured a chip card from the pocket of her tight pants and handed it to Batman. He took it without a word, then turned his back on the two women, indicating he wasn't afraid of their attack, picked up his belt and placed the chip card in the compartment that instantly linked up the data to the Batcomputer.

Batman was still walking toward the edge of the roof as the bodyguard hurried to Talia:

"Mistress! He soiled you!" she said anxiously, hugging Talia.

"I know." As Talia spoke, her tongue was visibly white from the cum she didn't swallow.

"Please! Let me clean it up!"

Talia nodded as they heard Batman's grappling gun shoot and pull him away into the darkness. The bodyguard pulled her mask down and began kissing Talia's cheek enthusiastically, full of love and care, slurping up the cum that was clinging to the face, shaking like a jelly. She hugged Talia tightly, her breasts pressing against Talia's shoulder. With her kisses, she sucked the cum off Talia's cheek, eyebrows, eyelids, then she began to lick the hanging drops off her chin with her mouth open. The cum stretched between Talia's skin and her mouth. When she was largely done with the face, and most of the cum left was on her breasts, she looked into Talia's eyes and asked her, stretching cum streaks between her lips as she opened her mouth:

"Will you allow me to finish it, mistress?"

"Only if you shut up and I can call you Bruce."

Talia backed to the stand of the water tower, a metal beam almost as wide as her, holding the bodyguard by her waist and pulling her with herself. She pressed her back against the hard beam and took a deep breath, while the bodyguard pulled down Talia's zipper and buried her face between her breasts and started licking them enthusiastically. At first she was focusing on the cum slowly dripping between the boobs, but gradually she baceme more interested in pleasuring her mistress. She was still snogging the breasts, while her gloved left palm slid from Talia's jacket to her naked belly, then to her pants. She unbuttoned them with skill, but before she pushed her hand into her pants, she reached around Talia's waist with her other hand to take off her left glove.

Talia understood her bodyguard is willing to go all the way, so she grabbed the neckline of her own top and violently pulled it down, below her breasts. They could hear the fabric tear. The bodyguard lowered her head and her wide open mouth engulfed Talia's right areola and sucked on it, the tongue pressing against the nipple, playing with it. At the same time her hand slid into Talia's panties and felt her clit. Talia hissed.

The panties were tight, but the bodyguard's hand was strong and pressed forward, between Talia's thighs. Just holding Batman's dick aroused her so much, it was soaking wet and had to be pried from her skin. Just the tip of the index finger dipped between the labia and the accumulated juice flowed like a dam broke. The now moist fingertip wandered back on Talia's clit and started slowly moving in circles.

"Oh, Bruce! Kiss me," Talia moaned.

Her faithful servant obeyed and straightened out just enough that she could still reach her clit and kiss her. Their lips immeadiately intertwined in a wet kiss, their tongues found each other quickly, and Talia pushed Batman's remaining jizz through her mouth. Her bodyguard drank as much of it as she could, while her finger got faster and faster in Talia's pants. Her orgasm was sudden and strong. Talia's body trembled so hard, it interrupted the kiss, and a long, tapering strip of jizz stretched between their lips, slowly dripping on their outfit.

Talia no longer had to hide her feelings, Batman wasn't there. She shivered all over her body and squeezed her bodyguard's waist, moaning multiple times. The bodyguard did not dare to speak, but looked at Talia questioningly whether to continue.

"If you think that's enough for me, you're wrong," Talia said.

The coordinates on the chip card led to a warehouse at the harbor. The ground floor storages and the upstaris offices seemed innocuous. Neither the containers or the office documents indicate any serious crimes except the usual possible tax and toll evasion. But the basement was another matter. The door from the warehouse was barricaded from the other side, but the underground compex could be approached from the water if one knew what to look for and was able to move acrobatically.

The scene Batman found in the basement surprised him. The complex was clearly once used as spartanic barracks, but not a living person was there anymore, and even the power was out. Corpses, on the other hand, lay everywhere: Assassins in black outfits and warriors in armor evoking medieval images. The Order of Dumas struck at this base, and the Assassins had to leave. If Talia didn't know about this exchange, that means she's not involved. Of course, there is always the possibility she tried to mislead Batman.

Corpses in torn, bloody clothes lay everywhere. Nothing of use remained at first sight. But listening more thoroughly, Batman noticed a barely audible static. It came from an Assassin's corpse. He walked over to him and yanked the hood off his head. He was a young guy with a communicator headset on his head. That's where the noise came from. He picked up the device to have a closer look: it was not a simple headset, but a complex communication device with an encoder-decoder. It seemed there was some benefit to this trip: Batman was now able to decode the messages of the League of Assasssins.


	3. A Welcome Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara follows the Batwing back to the Batcave and tries to break in. Catwoman decides to help her, but not without ulterior motives.

"Who might this be?" Catwoman was wondering. She watched curiously the woman who was braking with her bike on the dirt road. By the time the dust cloud settled, the woman was already off the bike and was looking around with a binocular. As she methodically scanned the forest around, she reminded Catwoman of Batman when he was doing investigating crime scenes. Except her attire didn't seem suitable for this: she was barefoot and wore a black, backless cocktail dress. Then Catwoman noticed that her skirt was ripped and she was wearing a pistol on each thigh, so maybe she did prepare.

"Zip, is there something on the screen?" Lara asked through her headset as she tried to find a runway where the Batwing could land. Her digital binocular was sending images to Zip in the Croft Manor via satellite uplink. She was in the middle of nowhere: only a dirt road led to a coastal cliff. The closest point of civilization was the Wayne Manor. Zip was pretty sure the Batwing vanished in this area. There had to be either a hangar or a runway somewhere.

"Can you look around from above?" Zip replied through the earpiece. Lara took the folded grappling hook from her bag, opened the claws on the hook and spun it by the rope it was attached to, then tossed it to the highest branch she could reach with the full force of her body. The rope wrapped around the branch, then the hook got stuck as she pulled on the rope with her full weight. She wrapped her legs around the rope and began to climb.

Selina gazed at the bulging muscles of Lara's upper arm in amazement. That, too, reminded her of Batman. It looked like this woman had everything that was exciting about him. When Lara arrived on top, she straddled the branch and scanned the area with her binoculars again.

"Wait, wait, I think I see something," Zip said, and a red rectangle appeared on the binocular's HUD. A surface on the side of the cliff was artificially created to look as if it were natural. Maybe a hidden hangar door.

"I see it, Zip. Let's figure out how to open it!"

"There must be coded a signal that opens it from outside."

"Are you looking for the Batcave?" Catwoman purred from just two feet away. Scared, Lara grabbed her two pistols and aimed at her. Catwoman perched on a close branch with a mysterious smile on her lips. She was wearing a body-hugging leather catsuit from head to toe, with a zipper in front, which was pulled down to her breasts, and she had a leather helmet with cat ears. Her strong makeup drew the attention to her huge green eyes and she didn't look scared of the guns at all.

"Who are you?"

"Dogman. What do you think?"

"Catwoman!"

"First guess, congratulations. But I also heard about you, _Tomb Raider_."

Lara lowered her pistols and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked first, but I will answer because you're cute. I want to case a joint somewhere in the vicinity. But I see you're planning a break in, too."

"I don't necessarily want to break in, I just followed someone from the museum."

"The museum?" Catwoman sat down on the branch and started swinging her legs. "So you came all the way from England to visit an exhibition?"

"Yeah," Lara replied, raising her binoculars to her eyes again to analyze the entrance she found. "The Sword of Immortality was there. Perhaps the oldest relic in Gotham, and I decided I want it."

Catwoman knew that feeling: wanting something and then just taking it. She decided to help.

"I've been inside. You can open the door with a radio code."

Lara turned her attention from the binocular to Catwoman.

"And of course you know the code."

Catwoman's smile got bigger.

* * *

Lara balanced on one of the highest branches of the tallest tree facing the hangar door. This time she wore a black, leather catsuit, just like Catwoman did before, except she pulled the zipper up to her chin. The HUD of her orange tinted glasses locked on the hangar door in the cliff side. He raised a harpoon rifle to his shoulder and aimed above the hidden hangar door. When she fired, the kickback didn't threw her off the tree only because she was strapped to the branch. The harpoon pulled a cable from the launcher and slammed into the cliff side, sinking its claws into the rock. The winch attached to the tree spun up and tightened the cable. Lara hung a pulley on the cable and stretched her body between the branch and the zip line.

"Zip, I hope you can open the hangar door in time," Lara said into her headset.

"Don't worry, I'll open it as soon as you get within range."

"Well, I hope you're satisfied with your current employer," Lara replied under her breath, stepping off of the branch. The gravity accelerated her in a matter of moments. Her hair fluttered in the air, she raised her legs toward the hangar door to stop her landing.

Zip activated the beacon placed on Lara's body and the door opened at the last moment. Lara flew into the gaping darkness.

* * *

He blocked a high-priority attack from 9 o'clock., attacked a low-priority opponent at 3 o'clock, dropping to the floor and doing a double kick at two opponents behind. The eskrima sticks were wooshing and knocking on the dummies as Nightwing was practicing his moves. Batman hadn't used these puppets for training in a long time, but they benefited the young Gotham Knights. Every Robin trained in the training ring, as did Batgirl. Now Nightwing used it only for recreation, he usually trained at his own place in Blüdhaven.

The computer console next to the training area began to flash with a red light while beeping discreetly. It was loud enough to be audible for anyone who was training, but the alarm sound didn't reach the other platforms. Nightwing interrupted his last maneuver and walked to the console. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he realized how much sweat was pouring from his half-naked body. He picked up his towel and soaked up the sweat. According to the console, the entrance to the Batwing opened, but the sensors couldn't locate an intruder.

He tossed the towel over his shoulder and set off towards the landing pad to see if there's an intruder. Batman told him how able Lara Croft was, but it could've been anyone. He was too far from the console to hear it when another alarm rang: there was an intruder in the manor.

* * *

Catwoman had an easy time: Lara's intrusion distracted anyone who might have been guarding the Batcave. He knew it wasn't Batman, but it might have been Robin or even the sexy Nightwing. Every woman in Blüdhaven was grateful when Dick replaced the cloak with the body-fitting costume.

As a cat burglar the most important task was usually to avoid attention. She could either pretend she belonged or she could rely on the indifference of the Gothamites. In the case of Wayne Manor it was enough to divert the attention of the guard posted in the Batcave, and Lara was in the right place at the right time. Then she just had to penetrate the simplest way: she cut a circular hole with her claws in an upstairs window, reached in and turned the handle. Then she just elegantly hopped in the open window and immediately closed it behind herself.

She could finally relax, stroll through the rooms and play around as she pleased, there was no danger. She was walking around without a specific purpose, she just came to have fun. Openly walking in forbidden places caused her just as much physical joy as taking stuff.

He started with what she called "insurance." She found a room that looked rather elegant and searched it for an expensive item. It had to cover the cost of the burglary and her living costs for at least a week. Just in case she has to flee, she doesn't have to worry about losses. Bruce was a big collector, so she didn't have to look long. On a desk she found something that looked like a Fabergé egg. It was small enough to hide it in her pouch and she could get enough money from her fence, even at a depressed price.

She was toying with the egg while she was on her way to the kitchen. Bruce himself did not eat extravagant foods, but occasionally held parties to maintain the appearance of a bored billionaire. She soon found the caviar bought in bulk, which she began to lick from its storage with great pleasure.

* * *

The smell of sweat hit Lara's nose as Nightwing leaned over the fuel tank she was hiding behind. She huddled behind the fuel storage tanks servicing the Batwing, crouching in the shade as Nightwing leaned over the tank from the bright side. She just noticed how the drops of sweat from his neck were falling dangerously close to her. She allowed herself a moment to admire the young guy's neck shiny from sweat and bare chest swelling with muscles. He was too young for him, but she wouldn't mind having some fun with him.

He was content there wasn't anyone behind the tank and walked over to the Batwing to check behind the landing gear. However, that would put him in the line of sight of Lara. She dropped on all fours and crawled behind the other side of the tank. It would have been awkward if he had seen her from behind. She pulled her boots behind the tank just in time, sat down and leaned with her back against the tank.

"Gotcha!" Catwoman shouted. She entered Bruce's bedroom to see if she could find anything interesting, and wasn't disappointed. Although there were a lot of old rarities in his weapons collection, the real gem was here, in the bedroom. The jeweled sheath glittering in gold was hanging on the wall facing the huge bed. Below it was an antique looking small table with a tray and glasses on it. Alfred was on vacation, and without him Bruce didn't put anything away.

She hoppen onto the table elegantly. She had to balance on one foot to fit on the table next to the tray. The table rocked, the glasses clattered, but everything remained intact. With a wide grin, she gently touched the sheath and stroked it. She imagined how much it might be worth for the Croft heir and she licked her lips in excitement.

She lifted it off the wall, spun around and jumped down on the carpet. She walked toward the bed giggling. She could experience such nice, expensive mattresses only when she broke in to nice places like this. She hung her bag on the foot of the bed, then threw herself on the bed with the sheath in her hand and rolled around. It was so comfortable, she had to moan with pleasure. She stretched, moaning even louder, kicking the blanket off the bed. She remembered that this is where Bruce usually sleeps, too.

* * *

Just to be safe, Lara waited a few more minutes after Nightwing gave up the search and returned to his original activity. This time, he wasn't performing an acrobatic demonstration of his fighting skills, just practicing basic movements. The same couple of punches and blocks over and over again. Lara noticed the Batcomputer on a different platform, and started sneaking towards it. Meanwhile, she kept an eye on him so she could see it right away if he noticed her.

She could see on his face how focused he was on each movement, and she watched the play of his shining muscles as they tensed again and again with each blow. She wouldn't mind to get an opportunity to put her hands on that upper body.

Just as Catwoman wouldn't mind if Bruce was in bed with her. She pulled down the zipper of her catsuit all the way below her navel, fantasizing about him doing it. In her excitement, she gripped the sheath a little tighter and its tip touched her thigh. She pushed the tip of the sheath underneath her catsuit, below the bottom end of the zipper, imagining it's Bruce. The hard object scratched her bare skin. She pushed her hips forward to press her excited clit against the hard surface.

She was gripping the sheath tightly with both hands, its tip made a bulge in her catsuit between her legs. She was movig her hips, squeezing her clitoris against it again and again, while the edge of the item barely slid between the front portion of her labia. She was imagining Bruce doing it.

Lara saw the last opened files on the Batcomputer were related to the League of Assassins. Carefully not to alert Nightwing, she plugged in a USB drive and started downloading the data. Unfortunately, she could no longer watch the attractive guy, she had to focus on the Batcomputer.

She couldn't know that the console on the training platform would also sound an alarm, if someone connects to the Batcomputer. Nightwing could move at least as quietly as she did, and by the time she noticed him, he was standing right next to her, with an eskrima stick in hand to knock her out. She instincitvely grabbed for the stun gun and shot him. Suddenly, all the strength left his body, but while falling, he still tried to hit her. She turned sideways to squeeze between the Batcomputer and the eskrima stick: she pressed her butt against the computer and leaned back to get her breasts out of the way.

He flipped on his back at her feet. The dart in his body contained enough drugs to knock out even a tiger for a few minutes. She knew it wouldn't last forever, but she still had some time. As the files were written to her drive, she squatted down to him and enjoyed the sight of his half-naked body. She slowly reached out and placed her palm on his chest. His skin was sticky with sweat. She slowly stroked his muscular chest, then slid her hand down to his abs. As she glanced across his body, she noticed the bulge of his tight pants: the effect of her touch.

It also meant that he would recover soon. She yanked out the USB drive and stepped over his body. She climbed on the wing of the Batwing, then ran along the fuselage and jumped to catch the hangar door.

"Zip, I have a surprise for you."

"Good heavens, how many gigs do I have to search through?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"I see," Zip said. He was sitting at the computer in Croft Manor. On one monitor he saw the screen of Lara's laptop, on the other one he saw the view of Lara's webcam. She was sitting on the bed of the hotel room, still in her catsuit, she had just plugged in the USB drive, which contents appeared on the other screen.

"Try finding anything about the Sword of Immortality or the League of Assasssins." Lara got up from the bed and walked out of the webcam's field of view. Zip only saw the wall of the hotel room, and the top of the bedding at the bottom edge of the screen.

"I need to check for defensive viruses first," Zip said as one of Lara's boots flew across the field of view.

"Whatever you do, just don't endanger the mainframe!" Her other boot also flew across the screen.

"You should know me better than that. Whatever happens, it happens on your laptop." Lara's catsuit flew across the screen.

"Okay, keep me up to date. I will hear you, I'm just gonna switch to the laptop speakers," she said, entering the frame again. She wore black silk underwear. Leaning over the laptop, she took off her headset and turned up the volume of the laptop speakers. Zip was already used to Lara dressing comfortably around her.

"I found the virus, I'll shut it down." Lara walked out of frame, then her black panties flew across the screen, towards the bed. Then Zip heard the shower being turned on.

"Can you still hear me?" Zip shouted.

"Yeees!" He heard her muffled shout.

Zip worked quickly, trying to find any useful information either relating to the Sword of Immortality or the date of the attack. It was too late when he noticed that the virus he had eliminated was a red herring.

"Fuck, Lara! The data will be deleted! Pull out the drive!" he shouted.

When Lara heard him first, she instantly stopped masturbating, turned off the shower, and quickly put on a bathrobe. When she realized her intervention was needed, she stopped tying her bathrobe and ran to the laptop. It was too late, the screen went blank.

"Damn it!" she whispered to herself, angrily adjusting her robe, tying her belt.

Then she heard a thud behind her. She immediately threw herself on the soft rug to grab her shotgun hidden under the bed and, rising to one knee, aimed at the intruder. It was Catwoman who jumped in through the window. It wasn't hard to open, she didn't even have to cause permanent damage to it. Catwoman had a long bag on her shoulder, that might have been meant to carry rolled-up paintings or tripods. She reached for her bag slowly, not to scare Lara with the itchy trigger finger.

"Maybe it's a consolation that I have a surprise," Catwoman said looking at Lara: her hair was soaked and dripping, her skin shiny wet, and her short, blue robe was sticking to her skin, slid aside on her right shoulder, showing a little more skin on that side. Selina liked what she saw, and masturbating in Wayne Manor was far from satisfying.

"Surprise?" Lara replied, but did not lower the shotgun. She didn’t really understand the supers of Gotham and was still on an adrenaline high.

Catwoman took a couple of steps forward and unzipped the bag. Lara immediately saw the golden shine of the sheath, and though she was still holding the rifle, she was distracted by it. She recognized it even before Catwoman managed to pulled it out of the bag completely: it was the sheath of the Sword of Immortality.

Lara put the shotgun on the table next to the laptop and walked up to Catwoman. She carefully reached for the sheath and stroked the long, hard object riddled with bulging gems. She got excited by ancient civilizations, and when she could physically immerse herself into these long gone societies by visiting ancient ruins or holding antiquities in her hands, that straight up aroused her.

"It could be yours," Catwoman said, which at last made Lara take her eyes off the object and look into her eyes. The thought she could own it sexually aroused Lara, which was plainly visible on her face. Catwoman enjoyed being able to toy around with Lara's feelings like that, so she said, "It's yours for a hundred thousand dollars."

Lara smirked, she could easily pay that, sometimes she blew that much just on an expedition. The idea of owning the sheath was a strong impulse: she started caressing it with her fingertips up and down, then gently wrapped her fingers around it.

Selina knew exactly what Lara was feeling: the joy of obtaining something you want. Lara's excitement infected her. Her attention drifted to the robe that was slid aside on Lara's shoulder. She slowly touched the tip of the sheath to the bare part of Lara's shoulder between the edge of the robe and her neck, and slowly stroked her shoulder, sliding the robe off Lara's shoulder. As the cloth slid off her right shoulder, only her breast stopped it from completely falling off. Lara watched motionless what she was doing, then looked at Catwoman's body: the body-fitting catsuit and the zipper pulled down to her chest. Touching Nightwing's body was exciting, but it was far from satisfying and she didn't have enough time under the shower to finish masturbating, either. Lara decided to untie the belt of her robe, which opened, only to get stuck to her breasts so as not to slip off completely.

Selina scratched Lara's skin with the tip of the sheath: down from her shoulder to between her breasts, then slid it under the left side of her robe. The sheath slowly stroked Lara's chest until it found her nipple, then it began to circle on it slowly. Lara licked her lips in excitement. She decided to reciprocate Catwoman's kindness and slowly reached for the catsuit zipper dangling between her breasts. When she tried pulling it, it got stuck: she had to support the other end of the zipper, so she reached out with her other hand, too. The bottom end of the zipper was on Catwoman's pubic mound. The leather catsuit, of course, was too stiff for them to feel each other. Slowly she pulled down the zipper and Catwoman's skin got exposed: her abs were just as well trained as Lara's. She pulled the zipper all the way down, then slid her right hand up the zipper to Catwoman's breasts and slowly pushed her hand under the leather: unlike Lara, she didn't wear a bra under it, Lara's palm pressed tightly against Catwoman's breast and began massaging it gently. Selina gasped in excitement.

It's impossible to know which one of them wanted to kiss the other first, but as soon as the other one noticed, both of them wanted it. The two excited, huffing, gasping women found each other's open lips and, as those lips intertwined, they were immediately covered in each others saliva. Lara gripped Catwoman's breast more enthusiastically, then Selina dropped the sheath on the bed and suddenly pulled the robe off Lara's shoulders. The garment slid onto Lara's upper arm, uncovering her breasts. Selina grabbed them with both hands and squeaked a little into Lara's mouth, surprised how big they were. Selina's breasts weren't small either, but Lara's were even bigger. Selina pushed Lara toward the bed, while Lara quickly took off her robe and threw it on the floor before she landed on top of the bed.

She fell on her back with such fervor that she bounced off the mattress, making her breasts bounce, too. Selina dropped above her on all fours, leaning on her right elbow, with Lara's left leg caught between her boots. Selina immediately leaned down to Lara to kiss her enthusiastically on the lips. Lara opened her mouth to allow Catwoman's tongue to enter with a dose of saliva. Slowly she slid her tongue into Catwoman's, too. Selina felt how Lara was peeling off her catsuit from her left breast to fondle it. In return, Selina picked up the sheath lying next to them and pressed it against Lara's breast, massaging it.

Lara wanted more, she slipped her palm from Catwoman's chest, over her belly, then between her legs, under the end of the zipper, where her index finger found the clit. It was wet from her juices dripping. As Lara touched it, Selina threw her head up in the air with a shout, her saliva dripped onto Lara's chin. While the fingertip was slowly massaging her clit, Selina was moaning with her lips cracked open. She dropped the sheath, and put her gloved in Lara's mouth. Lara thought it was some kind of fetish game and started sucking it gently.

"Bite on it!" Selina instructed, smiling at the miscommunication. Lara bit on the leather glove, and Catwoman pulled her hand out of it, sucked on her bare forefinger to moisten it and immediately reached between Lara's legs to reciprocate what she was doing. Selina could play with the naked woman with much larger, more vigorous moves without having a tight leather catsuit restricting her, she played with Lara's clit in quick, large circles, while Lara's hand began to tire, she got slower and slower.

Selina noticed Lara getting slower, so she decided to attack Lara's senses with full force: she slid down on her to be at the same height as her large breasts, squeezed the left one from the side with a gloved hand to make it stick out and started sucking on it. Her lips closed hermetically around her nipple, and her tongue began to play with the nipple itself. Her index finger slid down from the clit to push the labia apart, and her juices started dripping from between them making a stain on the bed. Catwoman slowly inserted her index finger into Lara's pussy, fingering its front wall with her fingertip, squeezing out more juice. Lara moaned loudly. Selina slowly began to fuck her with the index finger, looking for the G-spot.

Lara grabbed the catsuit and pulled it off Catwoman's shoulder, sliding it all the way down below her chest. The bare breasts, which didn't look big only compared to Lara's, pressed against her bare skin, and she cupped them with both hands. Then Catwoman found her sensitive spot, causing her to shout out. Catwoman smiled with content and began massaging it.

Lara got so aroused that she wanted full access to Catwoman's body. She took her by the shoulders and pushed her on her back. She knelt next to her and pulled off her catsuit, stripping her all the way to her legs, where her tightly tied boots stopped her. She leaned over her groin, gripped her legs, pushed them apart, and pressed her face between Catwoman's wet thighs. She kissed her labia, then inserted her tongue between them.

Selina's body tensed with pleasure, she whimpered, clenching Lara's head with her strong thighs. Lara was kneeling beside her with her butt almost facing her, so Selina reached out toward it, but could barely reach her labia. She looked for something that could reach further, so she picked up the sheath and gently inserted its tip between Lara's labia. She found her hole and began to gently screw her.

Lara was moaning with pleasure, taking Catwoman's clit between her lips, the tip of her tongue playing with it, then slowly inserting her index finger into the pussy. When she felt how wet it was and how easily she could move inside, she boldly inserted her middle finger, too. Both of them accelerated, fucking each other faster and faster, moaning louder and louder, their juices trickling more and more.

Lara hunched convulsively from her orgasm and lost her fine motor skills needed to play with Catwoman's clit, but she was fucking the pussy faster and harder with her fingers, going knuckles deep. Then with a scream, Selina also came, but then she suddenly fell silent and was enduring the waves of pleasure without shouting out, only tossing herself on the bed convulsively.

By the time Zip successfully reconnected to the laptop, he could see on the webcam Lara's upper body as she was laying on her stomach and Catwoman's naked thighs and the catsuit pulled down to her knees and her boots, both women methodically untying one boot each. 

"Sorry, Lara, but I lost your data."

"It's okay," Lara grinned, still focusing on Catwoman's shoelace. "I got something much better. Could you please transfer one hundred thousand—"

"Wait, how much?!" Zip interrupted.

"Don't worry, it's dollars, not pounds. What's the account number?" Lara asked Catwoman. Zip saw the unknown woman kick off one boot, then heard her give the account number.


	4. Batman's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman learns about Lara breaking in the Batcave. Enraged he sets out to find her and punish her.

Batman stood above the corpses in the remains of the League of Assassins base. He was turning around the decoder communicator in his hand he found on one of the corpses. Then his own comm cracked to life:

"Batman… we got a problem…" Nightwing's voice was unusually troubled and uncollected. No wonder, he just regained consciousness.

"Nightwing! Speak! Is there an emergency?" Batman reacted dramatically, as usual.

"There's no immediate danger, but the defenses of the Batcave have been breached."

"I'm leaving for the Batcave," Batman turned and ran to the exit, his cloak fluttering on his back.

* * *

Nightwing was ashamed he got knocked out so easily. He was looking at his feet as he sat in a swivel chair next to the Batcomputer, clutching his wound.

"I could have expected something was up tonight," Batman growled to himself. Standing above Nightwing, he looked around, assessing the situation.

"It must have been the chick you talked about. Your description fits her perfectly."

"Yes, she is an unknown factor. We couldn’t prepare for her abilities. Her resources, her intellect, her physical abilities… they all rival mine,” Batman hissed between his teeth. It almost hurt his pride to admit that he wasn't the apex predator in Gotham anymore, but he couldn't ignore how similar their methods were. Lara was like a British female Batman.

"But why did she break in? What could she want?" Nightwing asked.

"The Sword of Immortality!" Batman realized.

The realization made Nightwing forget about the pain, and barely a minute later they were both standing in the bedroom in front of the wall where the sheath was supposed to be. The anger was rising in him. It was a long time ago when he was so seething about someone. In the museum, he was blinded by the possibility that she might become his friend or even more, and now this potential ally not only immediately betrayed his trust, but attacked his protégé and stole the sheath. Which means she knows his secret identity. The made him realize something.

“Lara Croft has similar resources and abilities to me in almost every way, but she has one big weakness."

"What is that?" Nightwing asked.

"She has no secret identity."

Batman and Nightwing walked confidently back to Batcave this time. The Batcomputer’s power and access to the Gotham municipality network was a powerful tool, they didn't feel they had to hurry. They knew they could catch Lara with it.

Batman opened the file with Lara Croft’s biometric data, which was mostly her portrait and other public information. He asked Oracle to upload it to the Batcomputer right after he met Lara. He then accessed Gotham’s police surveillance camera system and started a search on them for Lara's face. As soon as she appears in a live feed of any of the cameras, the Batcomputer will alert them immediately.

Batman and Nightwing waited patiently, standing in front of the computer. They were looking at the search data filling the screens. Batman broke the long silence:

"I think this may take a while."

* * *

Montoya was the youngest female detective on the Gotham police force. Being a decent cop in Gotham had not been as simple as just not accepting bribes. Everyone in the in-group had had their own schedule for who, when, where collects the protection money from stores and stuff from drug dealers. The drugs had been then consumed at the parties of the in-group, where prostitutes attended to thank them the favor of not getting arrested. Anyone who had refused to participate in the whole criminal organization had not been trusted by the in-group. When Gordon was promoted, the in-group had to scatter, and after that, the only way for corrupt police officers was to secretly accept bribes individually, and the promotions opened up for decent cops.

Montoya had hoped to get the position because of her performance, but she had to be disappointed: a young woman was a good looked among the promoted officers, especially with that name. Of course, all the other women of minority ancestry were still stuck in uniform, while Montoya had to contend with all the old men who were dreaming about the drug parties of the good old days, upset that their only fun was commenting on the looks of the attractive young woman, many times fetishizing her exotic ethnicity.

She was just typing a report at her desk bored out of her mind when her phone rang: it was the dispatcher.

"Detective, a patrol found the wanted motorbike. It is parked in Otisburg.

Montoya jumped out of her chair, shoving it to the table behind her.

"They weren't seen, were they?

"No."

"They're observing from a safe distance, right?"

"Yes, per your instructions."

"I'm coming there! They shouldn't show themselves!" she shouted, holding the phone with one hand, putting on her leather jacket with her other arm. Then she slammed down the phone and stormed down the building to her unmarked vehicle.

* * *

"So, what do we do until Montoya arrives? Just sit and wait?" the rookie asked

"Our job isn't to have fun, it's to catch bad guys, kid," the old-timer answered.

The two uniformed cops parked their cruiser half behind a corner. The old-timer was always pretending to be very fed up with the rookie's inexperience, but he was actually infinitely patient with him. The rookie had realized for some time that the old-timer wasn't constantly correcting him as criticism, he just felt responsible to teach him as much as possible.

They both sat in silence and watched the bike, which they identified by its license plate. It was a high-performance sports bike that could reach high speeds on highways, but on the narrow streets of Gotham the most it could do was waking up the locals.

The suspect finally appeared: it was a woman. She was walking towards the bike like a graceful panther from a nearby warehouse. She wore a black cropped leather waistcoat and black low-rise leather pants. The old-timer looked at the woman with the binoculars to memorize her face, then handed them to the rookie, so he can put his hands on the controls and start the car as soon as possible. Her face was familiar, but he didn't know where he might have seen her. If she starts her bike, they would have to follow her, she will definitely notice them and she might flee.

The rookie took the binoculars and watched her with excitement: only a bodysuit covered her midriff and when she swang her booted foot over the bike to sit on it, he saw her pants tighten on her ass. He had never seen a woman who was so perfectly in control of her body as she moved while her suit highlighted her shapes so much.

She started the engine and rode off, the old-timer started the car and drove after her casually. She looked back and was instantly at full gas. The bike did a wheelie, burning rubber on the road and accelerated insanely. The old-timer stepped on the gas, the wheels of the cruiser screeched. Rookie made a face from the strong smell of the burned rubber. He couldn't have kept up the pace on an open track, but she had to slalom between cars and turn sharp corners. The old-timer knew the city, and even when she turned into a side street, he knew he could stick to the main road and gain speed, because their routes would merge again.

Then a car suddenly started overtaking the cops. The rookie was so scared, he swore, but the old-timer just slowed down to let the streamlined black car overtake them completely.

"What are you doing? She'll get away!" shouted the rookie.

"On the contrary, kid, now she has really no chance anymore."

The rookie rarely saw the veteran smile and never at work, until now. The police cruiser lined up behind the Batmobil and followed it. The road ended in a T-junction, but the old-timer knew exactly what was coming: if she rode straight ahead, she could get into an alley with her bike and no car could fit through of all the AC boxes, dumpsters, fire escapes and there was even a small transformater, too. The old-timer stepped on the brake. The bike drove into the alley between the fire escapes, racing towards the transformer at the other end of the alleyway.

Batman launched the grappling claw attached to the winch on the Batmobile's front, which caught the rear axle of the bike. She flew off the bike, made a flip in the air, and her body slammed into the side of a dumpster, making a huge dent in it. With its momentum, the bike dragged the Batmobile into the alley, destroying a bunch of AC boxes. The police cruiser stop just before the alley.

She jumped to her feet instantly, like he just fell off a swing and started running towards the other end of the alley, but then she saw a car stopping there. Montoya jumped out of the car and aimed a gun at her, leaning against the car.

"Stop! GCPD!" she shouted.

Both ends of the alley were blocked, so the woman jumped on the nearest fire escape. She easily reached the first floor raling, her body slamming against the metal frame, rattling it loudly. The old-timer pointed the cruiser's spotlight at her. The rookie watched in amazed at the ease of her climbing.

The next moment, a grappling claw grabbed the frame of the fire escape above her head. She noticed the batclaw, and looked behind with her eyes following the cable attached to it, and she saw Batman being pulled on the cable towards her at breakneck speed. His weight and momentum swept the her with him. Both of them crashed through the boarded-up balcony door of the abandoned house and landed on the dusty floor accompanied by a large pile of wood chips.

The spotlight tried to follow them, but they disappeared in the dark hole of the door. Still a strong beam of light cut through the door into the pitch black darkness of the empty room. She landed below Batman, her body pressed between the creaking wooden floor and his heavy body. He felt her writhing beneath him, her hard muscles squeezing against him as she tried to break free from him. Her touch was exciting, but violent anger dominated in him, not tenderness. His mind was full of rage that he was fooled by Lara. He wanted to punish her, as he would do with any criminal: beat her up violently, then hand her over to the authorities. He noticed she was very strong, she freed her right hand from his embrace and, pushing against his shoulder, began to pull her body away from his muscular arms holding her. The widest point of her body, her hips, slid up between the man's belly and forearm. She started kicking to get free.

He put his arm around her shoulder from above, and didn't even care that his hand was accidentally on her breast. She kicked herself off the floor, turning them both on their backside. He landed on his back, her butt pressed into his lap, his erection perssed between her cheeks. Taking advantage of the momentum, he tried to turn her face down again, while changing his grip so that this time she couldn't escape: he hugged her arms to her chest with his left and grabbed her waist with his right, and he used his hips to weigh down her hips. She felt his erection pressed against her butt.

"If you're so turned on, why don't you just rape me?" she spat defiantly.

That didn't even sound that wild for Batman. With petty criminals, he usually beat them up, then handed them over to the cops. With organized crime, he many times tortured people to break their silence. So, he didn't find it such a hard line to step over raping her to punish her. She did broke into the Batcave and robbed his mansion.

He lifted up his hips from hers, pushed her shoulder hard to the floor, and grabbed her belt. Her pants were so low-rise that he could just pull them down below her hips with one swift move. The harsh light coming from outside outlined the tiny unevenness of her skin on her tight ass, which was only covered by the bodysuit. He pulled a batarang out of his belt and hooked the tip of its blade under her bodysuit, then cut it between her legs with a sudden motion. The strong smell of her pussy reached his nose. She was turned on, she wasn't trying to defy him, but to goad him into fucking her.

His was never this hard before. He has been abstinent for years and Talia last night gave him a taste of how much fun sex could be. He droppped the batarang, then peeled his pants off his hard-on. It sprang out into the open air under his yellow belt and grew to its full size while the his sack remained in his pants. He quickly pressed its tip to her hole, then used full force to push her towards himself with his right hand grabbing her shoulder and his left hand holding her waist. They both groaned from joy as he entered her.

He hadn't been inside a woman in more than a decade, and last night's quick blowjob wasn't satisfactory, more like an appetizer. The her muscles squeezed him hard, and as she slid till the hilt, the hot, wet, tight hole immediately made him cum. And he cummed real hard. Her hole completely swallowed the first dose. But when she felt he was overcome by it, she took advantage of his loosening grip. Even like this a normal human being wouldn't have been able to escape his hold, but she had superhuman strength. Pulling with her hands hands and pushing with her leg, she pulled herself away from him, completely abandoning his member. The second dose splashed so hard against her bare ass, that it was audible. He was still paralyzed by the orgasm, she got completely free, climbing two or three feet away. But he was cumming so hard, the third dose flew so far, it landed on her thigh as a long streak, even reaching her ass.

She had enough time to pull her pants up, then ran straight at the window. He got up and put his softening erection in his pants, then ran after her. As she escaped her hold, it was clear she had much greater physical strength than Lara had demonstrated in the museum. Her behavior didn't fit Lara's, either. It's almost as she was Lara's copy. A doppelganger.

She jumped over the railing of the fire escape, then landed with a loud crash on the dumpster below, denting it again. Montoya saw her figure falling across the spotlight, but the dumpsters where she fell were behind the transformer house.

The doppelganger moved fast, but not fast enough: as soon as she rose on all fours, Batman landed on her. He shoved his knee into her back, his hand pushing her head against the dented lid of the dumpster. His weight made the dent even bigger, garbage bags spilled onto the pavement.

The woman was trapped under Batman inside the dent. He was turning, wriggling, elbowing and kneeing his body, but he couldn't swing hard enough to do much damage. His hold was less than optimal, she wasn't lying on a smooth surface, he couldn't fully apply the classic moves. He tried to get a hold of her shoulders, arms, neck, thigh, but each time she managed to get herself free, but she was still trapped between him and the lid and couldn't get enough momentum into her hits and kicks. Their wrestling on the container felt like an eternity, and as her body squeezed and squirmed against his boy, blood started rushing back to his neither regions. The last time was so fast, it didn't take him much time to get excited again.

"As a cautionary," he said, "every time you try to escape, I'll fuck you," he threatened her in a deep voice. He wasn't bluffing, when he said that, he already knew what hold to apply on her to secure her body for another intercourse. She felt his body slid back down from her and pull her after him to the ground. He pushed her against the dumpster, the edge pressed against the front of her hips, then he bent her upper body forward onto the lid, which pushed her round ass out. He grabbed her belt again and pulled her pants below her butt again with one strong motion. Then he pulled the crotch of his pants down, to the hilt of his shaft, the fabric stretched snug against his sack. Then again he pressed his tip to her hole, then he pushed inside with such force that the dumpster got pushed to hit the next dumpster with a loud clang. They both growled of joy as he slid inside the trapped woman completely. She squeezed his hard dick with the muscles of her pussy.

He slowly pulled back to prepare his next thrust, but most of the way the dumpster followed his move, pressing her against him, keeping him all the way inside. He got out only a couple of inches at the far end of his movement before his next hard thrust. His hips slapped against her ass, then pressed her against the dumpster, pushing that against the other one again with a loud clang. He pulled slowly every time and pushed hard and fast. He was almost constantly completely inside her, every time getting out just a couple of inches for a short moment before ramming it back again. Her pussy wasn't only tight, she was squeezing him with her superhuman muscles. Both of them groaned to every push, but the clang of the two dumpsters crashing against each other again and again was still loudter. Montoya only heard the metallic clangs from the alley, but didn't see what was happening.

Batman was getting fiercer and faster without skimping on his intensity: he pressed the woman to the container with the same fervor and force everytime. He felt she was starting to surrender to pleasure, so he allowed himself to focus more on cumming, too, but that was his mistake. As soon as she felt that his hold was loosening, he felt her boot on his hips and got pushed backwards by her superhuman strength. Batman staggered back with a swinging dick, while she pulled up her pants, then ran toward the patrol car.

Batman's erection was huge, he couldn't fit it back in his pants, and it was too late, he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Batman!" He recognized Montoya's voice.

He was facing the container, his back to the detective, his hard-on in his hand. For a brief moment his horny lizard brain fantasized about replacing the Doppleganger with Montoya, he could just take her, pull her pants down and fuck her until he cums into the young latina. The fleeting image faded and he focused on reducing his excitement and penis size as much as possible.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"It's safer to go back to your car. Securing that end of the alleyway is crucial.

Montoya just nodded and walked back to her unmarked car. Batman's erection has now diminished enough that he could finally hide it in his suit.

* * *

"Stop! GCPD!"

The two cops aimed their revolvers at the woman running towards them. She stopped and slowly raised her hands.

"Handcuff him!" the old-timer instructed the rookie.

He holstered his gun and walked to her, reaching for his handcuffs:

"Turn around!"

She obeyed, but she knew exactly how to move. Tilting her hips, striking a pose and shooting a seductive look back over her shoulder. Experienced cops had enough practice handling prostitutes, but this rookie still felt the urge to looked over her shoulder to gaze at her huge breasts as she locked a handcuff on her right wrist. This was enough for her: she headbutted the rookie, took his gun from the holster, spun around and aimed at him. The rookie staggered with a broken nose, and she kept the rookie between herself and the old-timer. Then she suddenly aimed at the old-timer to shoot him.

But instead of the shot, they heard a clang: a batarang hit the gun, which fell on the hood of the partol car. Then the old-timer took aim at her, but suddenly Batman was there, his cape covering both of them from each other.

"Enough!" his voice thundered. "I'll take her to Arkham."

Before she could react, Batman clicked the handcuff on her other wrist as well. There was no escape for her. He firmly grabbed her upper arm and dragged her towards the Batmobile.

"Come!" the old-timer called the rookie. "I'll take you to the ER."

The rookie was still nursing his nose when they drove away in the patrol car. When Batman and the Doppelganger heard them leave, he muttered to her:

"I told you what would happen if you tried to escape."

When they got to the Batmobile, Batman suddenly kicked her leg from behind, it buckled under her, and he roughly laid her on the Batmobile's huge front wheel well. She straddled the sharply portruding wheel well and her body stretched along it. Her body curved along the metal surface, her head hung close to the asphalt, but she drew her legs in to stabilize herself, bending her hip. He grabbed her belt for the third time and pulled down her pants with a series of short, violent moves. She held herself in place to help. When her pants got below her hips again, he saw what she uncomfortable has been feeling: the torn end of her bodysuit was stuck between her legs, glued to her labia by her juices. He yanked it out from between her legs and a few drops from the soaked suit reached his face. He didn't lose his erection since their fuck on the dumpster and he was getting impatient. He reached into his suit to grab his cock, freed it just partly, the hem of his suit still grazed the bottom inches of his member, while he guided it to her wet pussy.

He leaned over her and pushed as hard as he could, and she helpd. She put her hands on the asphalt and used all fours to push her hips backwards. His dick slid very easily into the wet pussy, displacing a lot of her juice that flowed down onto her crotch and his suit. They both moaned out loud from the sudden pleasure they waited for. Both of them were thirsty for orgasm. He immediatley pushed in completely, the body of the Batmobile tilted forward on its suspension under their weight. He started to fuck her just as fast as he stopped the last time, but this time the car was a way more stable base than the dumpster, he could move in and out of her easily. After every push he pulled it out almost to the head, his cock was moving inside her like a piston, she could enjoy it press against her walls in its entire length, which made both of them exclaim with even more joy than last time. Their moans turned into loud ohs and ahs. As he was fucking her hard and she was holding herself against him, the car was rhythmically swaying under them. As he was fucking slightly faster and faster, he slowly reached the opposite phase as the car: the suspension wasn't softening his pushes, but pressing hard against them. Her ass was slapping hard against his hips, his dick pushing in deeper than ever before, both of them shouting in pleasure. She raised and lowered her head, drunk from the feeling, as she wanted to cum this time.

Montoya heard the voices she thought to be obvious, but they were far enough to not be sure about it. She didn’t understand how that was possible and she didn’t really trust either of them. With gun in hand she approached them in the dark alleyway to investigate. The reflector of the police cruiser wasn't illuminating the area anymore, Montoya had to use her flashlight to search around. As she walked closer, she thought she heard the cockpit of the Batmobile close, and saw noone around. She thought she saw some movement, as if the Batmobile was rocking, so she went closer and leaned to the darkened window and tried to look inside in vain.

Batman and the Doppelganger were very close to the point of no return when they heard Montoya approaching and had to stop and disappear inside the car. She was holding the back of the passenger seat with her arms and was kneeling on the left edge of the seat, holding her ass for him. Batman was leaning over her from behind and was fucking her quickly, impatiently with his left hand on the her thigh and the right hand on her mouth. They were both whimpering not to betray themselves, even his hips slamming against her ass was slapping louder than that. They could see through the one-way glass as the latina leaned to the window. Her face was just a cople of inches away from their faces, only the window pane separated them. They were excited by the idea of her seeing them, but the one-way window didn't allow that. So, Montoya stood up and turned around, looking around in the dark alleyway. Batman saw her firm ass in her tight jeans tilting and that was enough to push him over the brink. He suddenly stopped fucking and held his dick completely inside her, enjoying her squeezing her, while waiting for the cum. She was annoyed he stopped the moment it was enough for him, he didn't even try to make her cum in his last couple of seconds. He cummed silently, only the hold of his hands betrayed how much he enjoyed squirting into her. His load was almost as much as the last time, but this her pussy swallowed all of it.

When he was completely done, he pulled it out, put his shrinking dick back in his suit and started the engine. Every move made her more annoyed as it dawned on her he won't even try to finish her. She pulled up her pants again and sat down in her seat. The Batmobile broke away from Montoya with sudden acceleration and raced out of the alley.

* * *

The Batmobile zoomed across Gotham City on its way to Arkham. For Batman this was routine, taking metahumans he caught to Arkham. But the Doppelganger was uncomfortable. She almost came, but now she was sitting next to this masculine guy. She felt every bump they drove over and the vibration of the engine every time he switched to neutral. After twenty minutes the combination of boredom and the close promise of sexual gratification got the better of her, and she slowly reached with her hand down her pants. She was staring at him, while her index finger carefully touched her clit and started circling on it.

Batman noticed the movement in his peripheral vision and casually peered at her, trying not to take his eyes off the road for too long. He saw her hand in her pants, saw the fine twitching of the muscles of her forearm, the slight movemen of the bulge of her pants caused by her hand. The first time he peered at her was to know what was happening. The second and third time was because he was interested. She was gazing at him, instantly noticed his curious looks.

"Want to see more?" she asked, pulling her hand out of her pants, reaching up to the zipper of her waistcoat. He was looking at her pulling down the zipper, freeing her bodysuit filled by her huge breasts. He knew they were a perfect copy of Lara's. She pushed her hand down her pants again, this time even deeper. She pushed her hips forward, sliding down the seat. He saw the bulge of her hand move down between her legs, then as she got to her pussy, the bulge started to rhythmically depress. She was fucking herself with her finger, with an open top, looking at him with yearning eyes.

"You'll be able to do that enough in your cell."

"What do you mean?" she asked with an emotionless voice.

"The lunatics have nothing to do and have no other entertainment. Most of them just masturbates all day." She could hear the contempt in his voice.

"And I'm one of those lunatics, right?" she asked offended.

"I know exactly you're not Lara Cfort. What are you? A shape changer? A copy? Yes. A doppelganger."

"You call us lunatics, but we are human beings, you know." She stopped masturbating, but didn't pull her hand out.

"You are?"

"I have desires, just like any human."

The bulge between her legs started to move again, slower this time, but more passionately. He saw her biting her lower lip and begging him to fuck her with her eyes. He stepped on the break and stopped the car.

She grinned victoriously, she succeeded at changing his mind. Then she realized he didn't stop for her. He was listening to a communication through the built-in earpiece of his cowl. She pulled her hand out of her pants, sat up straight and looked around where they were. They were already in the park surrounding the asylum. This area served as a buffer between the institution and the city in case an inmate escaped.

Batman gave her a stern look:

"A breakout was reported from the asylum. Do you have something to do with it? Did your friends organize it to interfere with me bringing you in?"

He was looking at her face, trying to read her reaction, but she was a complete mystery. The League of Assassins was capable of organizing a breakout, but did she know about it? He couldn't find any answers in her face. But he could find enjoyment aiming his gaze lower: the cleavage of her body suit, her midriff, her tight pants. But he had to go, catch the lunatics in the park.

"If I open the cockpit now, will you escape?"

"If I escape, will you fuck me?"

Batman pushed a button and the roof of the cockpit slid forward, allowing the chill wind to ruffle the Doppleganger's hair. He had to move it the button to his left side, out of the reach of the passenger, after he caught Catwoman for the first time and she escaped en route. The rustling of the leaves of the swaying trees filled the air. The Batmobile was standing under a street light, brightly illuminating them. Batman shot a batclaw at a treebranch and were whisekd away by the cable. He opened the wings of his suit and glided into the pitch black darkness.

The moment Batman disappeared from sight, the Doppelganger jumped up with her feet on the seat, then quickly glanced around to find something she could break her handcuffs with. The Batmobile’s huge fin seemed perfect for the purpose. She jumped and flipped in the air, and casually landed behind the car, with her two hands on both sides of the fin. The links of the broken chain scattered around. Then, with a sudden pirouette, she swung her arm with force into the side of the fin. The cuff broke off her wrist. She spun the other way around, too, and the other cuff fell to the ground, too, broken open. She rubbed her wrists for a second or two, then started to run at full speed.

By the time Batman was done with the three fugitives, one of them was hanging upside down from a tree, the other one was tied to a tree trunk, and the third lay on the ground at his boots and he was kicking him. They were a rock throw away from the outer fence of the asylum, where huge reflectors flooded the area with daytime brightness around the clock to help see any breakout attempts.

He was just tying up the third fugitive on the ground, when suddenly a boot flew above his shoulder, hitting the guy bound to the tree in the stomach. This almost never happened: he didn't notice someone else was there. He turned in surprise and saw the Doppelganger like thirty feet away, with her foot against the side of a tree. She was leaning against the knee of her propped up leg and was unbuckling her boot. The bright lights were shining on her leather pants tightening on her thighs and ass. Her breasts were squeezed between her arms and her knee.

"You escaped again" Batman said.

"Yes" she answered, sliding off her boot and throwing after the other one. This projectile landed in the grass without hitting anyone. He didn't see any sign of her running away or attacking.

He strode towards her confidently. He knew he could get her body and wouldn't try to squirm out. While he was closing the distance, she unbuckled her belt and pushed her pants down her long, muscular legs, bending forward, sticking out her bare ass. Batman's belt fell on the grass with a thud, and when he arrived behind her, he pushed his pants down to his thighs. His cock jumped into a horizontal, erected state. She knew he was there and put her hands on the tree to brace herself, sticking out her ass intentionally. He grabbed her hips on both sides and inserted it into her slowly, but without hesitation. The hard dick filled up her tense pussy, displacing her juice that collected inside her while she was masturbating in the car. Both of them shouted in pleasure as they both started their first completely mutually consensual intercourse.

He fucked her hard and fast. The fugitives who hadn't lost their consciousness could see how Batman was slouching and the Doppelganger was flexing his body backwards as they slapped against each other fast and loud. Her wet pussy was splashing all over his naked crotch. He was growling, gritting his teeth, she was moaning with pleasure. He just wanted to fuck, but she had more of a plan: first she stepped out of her own pants, then she reached back with one hand to push his pants lower, then raised one leg to hook her foot in his pants and push it down to his ankles. She felt he was losing control and his speed and force was going wild.

"Not so fast, hero," she complained. He realized he was getting way too close to cum and he also wanted to have longer sex with her this time. He stopped and let the momentum continue their movement a bit, then she straightened up, pulling herself off his dick, then turned to face him. She violently pulled her waistcoat off her shoulders and threw it on the ground, then backed to the tree.

He followed her, trapping her between himself and the tree, reached to her cleavage, grabbed the hem of her bodysuit and ripped it apart with one forceful pull, uncovering her big breasts. She saw he was gazing only at her chest, nothing else and she loved that. She took his hands and pulled off her gloves. He reached out and put his bare hands on her naked tits the moment her back hit the tree. He kneaded her boobs standing so close to her that her erection was pressing against her mound.

He felt her thin fingers wrapping around his cock and pressing it against her labia at the front, tickling her clit with the tip. He couldn't wait anymore, released a tit with his right hand, reached under her ass and secured her weight, pulled her up. She helped by raising her legs, wrapping it around his naked hips, and led his cock with her hand into her pussy. Both of them whimpered, feeling again each other: him feeling her tight, strong pussy, her feeling his long, hard cock. He started pumping her, while slowly leaned on her left breast to kiss it, lick it, suck it. She put her hands under the top of his suit, pushing it up his abs, his chest. She groped his huge muscles, feeling his skin at last.

The fugitive tied to the tree and the one tied up on the ground both could reach into their pants and were masturbating while watching these two. It's been years or maybe decades since the last time they saw real people actually fucking. Both of them came really fast, way faster than Batman, who had two orgasms behind him already this evening. He was fucking her harder and harder, faster and faster, because he really wanted to cum again, but he felt it would take longer than last time, and she loved that. She used her legs to push him more and more, while her hands were constantly brushing his hard chest and ab muscles. At last she got what she was fantasizing about in the car, and he was relentless.

Suddenly he felt that she lost control above her vaginal muscles the first time. Her pussy started to tremble on his dick, and then heard her screamed a bit. She orgasmed at last after so many tries this evening. And as a thank you she squeezed him with such a skill that he cummed, too. He just growled as his dick pulsed weaker than before with weaker squirts than before. The two orgasms took out too much for him to have another huge one.


End file.
